Misunderstandings
by Andrea Sinisterra
Summary: [One-Shot] Relena is sick and tired of Heero always having his way... but things are about to change. Watch how two girls outwit Heero using the oldest tactics known to mankind. Who said girls played fair?


I don't own Gundam Wing, that's a shame, though I'm thinking... If I knock Duo, Trowa and Heero up....... nah!!   
Misunderstandings   
By Andrea Sinisterra   
PG-13   
Comedy   
She had given up on him, although she really couldn't recall exactly when. It really didn't matter. She was tired of always chasing him around, of being seen as a child who didn't know what she wanted. Well, to hell with them, to hell with him.   
  
Relena laughed almost hysterically at her own reflection, shaking a fist in front of her, and in a gravely voice saying, "Omae o korosu!" She then laughed again at her own silliness.   
  
She almost choked on her tongue when the sound of someone clearing his throat intruded into her little silly world. Heero stood there, casually leaning on the doorframe, raising an eyebrow, "Are you ready?" He asked after a moment.   
  
Relena flushed furiously, nodding absently, too embarrassed to utter a word. Grabbing her suitcase, she left her room in a rush, Heero not too far behind. He escorted her to where the limousine was waiting for them at the bottom of the short stairs, sliding in after her.   
  
The ride was uneventful, neither said anything, too immerse in their thoughts. Heero produced his laptop out of nowhere, shortly glaring at Relena when she made a noise of annoyance. What she wanted was outrageous, totally out of the question, not to mention her brother would undoubtedly butt in, and Heero really had no desire of being on the wrong side of Milliardo's death glare. Not that he was afraid, far from the truth. He just didn't want to get into a fight when things had been going smoothly as of late. Heero risked a glance at Relena. He just didn't understand why she wasn't content with the way things were.   
  
He sighed.   
  
Relena smiled. He was thinking about their argument. Relena felt triumphant. He was having second thoughts. She had felt shocked when he had turned down her proposal, how could he!? Replying with his usual motto: it's not safe. To hell with that, he didn't even consider giving it a shot!! He never took her feelings into consideration... He was an inconsiderate man!! Relena thought angrily.   
  
Heero narrowed his eyes at the small smile paying on her lips. The little wench thinks she's won, he thought. "I said no."   
  
She hadn't even been looking at him, so her neck did hurt some when she turned her head suddenly at his intrusion, "what!?" She snapped, rubbing the back of her neck absently.   
  
"I said no. End of discussion."   
  
"End of discussion?" She snorted, unladylike, "well, excuse me while I go and wrench that stick from your ass! Since when did this turn into a one-way discussion?"   
  
"Since I said so. It's not safe, and I refuse to risk your life for something so trivial!!" He barked.   
  
Relena was taken aback, the shock written plainly on her face, "trivial?" She asked absently.   
  
At that moment, the driver announced their arrival, and Relena left the vehicle before Heero could even react. Heero tucked his laptop under the seat, and hurried behind her. "Relena, wait, I didn't mean--"   
  
Relena turned around in mid-stride, and Heero stopped, almost bumping into her. He looked down at his chest where her finger poked him almost painfully. Almost.   
  
"Yes, you did. You always do. You never listen to me! I'm tired of always following your orders; you always have to have the last say... and I HATE IT!!" She retracted her offending finger, "I'll have Une reassign me a new bodyguard." And with that, she stormed into the building housing the Preventers HQ.   
  
Heero sighed, but followed her nonetheless.   
Relena ignored the surprised faces of the people she stormed by, refusing to acknowledge the man behind her. As soon as she reached her office, she slammed her door with enough force to bring two nice portraits crashing to the floor. Smiling briefly at the surprise of Heero's features seconds before the door shut in his face, Relena walked to her desk, dialing Anna Une's number with angry fingers.   
  
A hand snatching the phone from her hands caught her unawares, just as the deep blues of her bodyguard's eyes staring deeply into her own. "You're making a tantrum."   
  
She felt indignant, "are you calling me a child!?"   
  
Heero had the nerve to widely smile into her face, "for what you're asking me, yes."   
  
But before she could react to his taunting, she brought her head up, surprised, "Yes?"   
  
Heero nodded.   
  
"As in okay?"   
  
Heero nodded again.   
  
"As in accepting?"   
  
"I'm seriously beginning to doubt your intelligence."   
  
Relena released a small shriek of excitement, launching herself over the desk, into his arms. Heero grunted as the full weight of her body landed on him, loosing a step, and then grunted again as they fell to the carpeted floor. Although, another grunt would've escaped his lips, had it not been for her lips sealing his.   
  
It was this picture that greeted Duo when he, unannounced, rushed into the office. "Hilde!"   
  
Hilde came rushing, gasping at the scene of Heero being smothered by the Minister of Foreign Affairs. "Oh, my God!" She then rushed out. When she re-entered, she was dragging a breathless, more or less, messy Sally.   
  
"Wow." Was the only thing that came to Sally's mind, absently running her hands through her tousled hair.   
  
"What's all the commotion about?" Wufei asked, discreetly tucking his shirt into the waistband of his uniform's pants.   
  
"I'm suspecting Heero said yes." Quatre peeped over Hilde's shoulder. A blush tinting his face. Trowa just stared.   
  
"Relena," Heero growled, trying to sit up, but Relena wouldn't let him.   
  
"I didn't say anything!" She had the grace to blush, "well, a thing or two may have escaped my mouth..."   
  
"Why--oomph!" Heero was cut off unexpectedly by the bundle of energy clinging from his neck, "Tori." He groaned.   
  
Relena laughed, "Victoria, leave your father, he already said yes. Mission accomplished."   
  
"Aahh, that's not fair. I had my strategy all planned out." Tori complained.   
  
Heero got to his feet, ushering everyone out of the office. "I can't believe you would go that low as to... Oh, no, not the puppy faces!"   
  
"Please?" Both girls pleaded, with sweet-patented voices.   
  
Heero sighed, defeated. "We'll go tomorrow."   
  
Mother and daughter yelped in excitement, crushing poor Heero in a suffocating hug. "Thank you." Relena whispered in his ear, "I'll pamper you tonight... oh, and yesterday Noin and I went shopping... and I bought this cute, little red number--"   
  
Heero grabbed her hand, exited the door, almost erasing Duo out of the map in their haste. "Crap! What happened!?"   
  
Victoria rushed out of the office, "Daddy's gonna take us to Disney World!!!"   
  
Even Duo sweat-dropped at that.   
The end.   
Hahahaha.... pay no heed to me... 


End file.
